Dance Competitions and Descions
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: Third part! Amber returns and leads Crystal into the world of dance competitions. At first to get her out of the show, but Crystal stays in it, even if it may her off the show. It's her secret passion. Next, Crystal must help a girl fromracism.Dancingwork
1. Chapter one: A Little More Talent

This is the new story for my fan fiction. Enjoy Chapter one: A Little More Talent 

Tracy and I had proven to be more than just dancers. I finally told her of the dancing studio that I practiced at.

"It's expensive, isn't it?"

"Well, I met the instructor and demonstrated everything I could, so she wanted me to teach some children how to dance. I was asked to assist her usually with the teen and beginner adult classes. I do take her intermediate adult class because I was at that level"

"Does she pay you?"

"Well, she pays me a small wage per class about half of what she makes in the classes I teach and assist with. I also get free studio private time. Fender and I practiced here everyday with Fender before the pageant."

"Why haven't you told me about it?"

"Oh, 'cause I needed to have my competition skills unseen by others. It's just part of havin' a little more talent than the others. Now you can watch us anytime. I'm coachin' a class solo in three days 'cause the owner has to go to a convention."

"So, you teach dance now, right? You're not a professional dancer?"

"I've had 'professional training' but I never completed a dance competition except for the pageant."

"I said it's 'cause it's not time for me. Yet."

"All right, can we all see your class?"

"I suppose. I mean, yes you can. Do you want me to tell you how I became a dance teacher?"

"Well, sure. Tell me…wait…let me get Link! Hey Link-Crystal's goin' to tell us how she got a dance studio private time for free."  
"Okay, Tracy, babe, I'm comin'."

"Well, it began when I was lookin' for a dance studio here in Baltimore. It was right after I made the show and I found one. The woman asked me who I was. She did recognize me from the show, since her daughter watches it. She said to me, 'The dancing I do good as me is not for _Corny Collins_ dancers.' It offended me. You know, she had no idea of how I could dance. She assumed I was like half or more of those girls on the show."

"She sounds mean."

"What happened?" Link added.

"I sat down as she taught her intermediate class for adults. I thought, 'I can dance like them.' Ironically, she played a jazz song. As you know, I'm a jazz, swing, and ballroom dancer, prior to the show. I started stepping in the class. The instructor did notice I could dance. Just like Corny and Maybelle did. She let me join her dance class, and she asked, 'How do you know all these dances?' I told her why. I told that I was looking for a studio to practice privately for the pageant."

'I don't see how you began training' and getting free studio time." Link answered.

"A few weeks later, she decided that I could teach children and beginning teenager classes. I did get to assist her in the intermediate teen and advanced teen classes. That's it."


	2. Chapter 2: The New Arrival

Don't laugh at me-the first few chapters are short I am sorry that I am taking too long to start chapters, but schoolwork and research has kept me off of the computer. Chapter two: The New Arrival 

It was early three days later in Baltimore. It was the scene of the airport in late June. A blonde girl with blue eyes walked through the airport with her suitcases. She wore a nice dress from the long flight. She took a taxi and arrived at a house for the summer.

The morning for her was the time for rest and weekends. It was now summer and thought,

"The pageant is over."

There was a photo of Crystal, Fender, Tracy, and Link in a group photo on the window at the TV store. She read the sign.

"Crystal wins Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. The debut of the show with her as the main dancer is June 31st."

It occurred to her that was today. She could go at the 4:30 pm and see the show.

The day was now arriving noon and everyone at the council was probably practicing before the big debut.

"Guess Tracy has been beat, but that doesn't surprise me. Crystal can dance better than everyone on the council. She beat me."


	3. Chapter three: Main Dancer Debut

Read and review and whoever reads these tell your friends, too. I don't have enough people to review. Lots of hits from the first two stories, though….

Chapter three: Main Dancer Debut 

I was nervous, as regular people get, but I had never been this nervous since my first "official" appearance on the _Corny Collins Show_.

Tracy told me,

"Crystal, it's just like any other show-but everyone's expecting somethin' out of you now."

"Yeah, no pressure." I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want people to think I'm perfect. I do feel my win in front of 'em made it easy to win. But we all know it wasn't. I had to compete my heart out, just to even compete with you, too."  
"You didn't win Baltimore over just by bein' a dancer. They had to see your heart an' that's what makes you the winner you are. All of what you did made 'em see you're just as kind an' talented as I am."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe, you're right. Remember before last year, Amber won Miss Teenage Hairspray an' she won 'cause her mom MADE her have passion for it. An' I believe Amber did have passion, and thought she was good. Her mother forced it upon her, and I think she left on her own terms."

"Crystal, you've shown everything."

Then, a blonde girl opened the door of the studio. She saw Crystal and Tracy talkin' to each other.

I turned and saw Amber. I wanted to act a little friendly, but I remember what she did when I first arrived here in Baltimore.

"Hello, Amber," I said stiffly, "You're here for the summer?"

"Yes, and I saw the posters-you won Miss Teenage Hairspray. At least, I got the lesser of two evils. I wanted Tracy to lose."

"I think you'll see why today."  
Amber walked off to see Tammy and Shelly.

"Tracy, you know I didn't say anything negative 'bout you. Amber still hasn't changed-she still think she's above everyone. I didn't win 'cause I wanted to beat you."

"I know," Tracy replied, "Amber is still jealous of me and you. She's never goin' to be on the show again. However, she will be gone for her last year in September."

Finally, it was time for the show!

Corny began the usual theme song.

Good afternoon teenage Baltimore! Today's the main dancer debut. Sponsored by Ultra-clutch hairspray!

Oh every night you turn the TV on

A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah

They throw off their coats and leave the squares behind

And they shake it, shake it, shake it, like their losing their minds

You'll never see them frown

'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

Whoo!

We began dancing into our usual dance. But now it time for me to be the main dancer.

Corny yelled,

"Roll Call!"

"Here it comes," I thought.

"I'm Crystal!" I yelled.

"Brad! Tammy! Fender! Sketch! Shelly! IQ! Lou Ann! Joey! Mikey! Vicki! Becky! Bix! Jesse! Darla! Paulie! Noreen! Doreen! Link! Tracy! Little Inez!"

"And I'm Mike!"

So every night you're shakin' as you lie in bed

And the bass and drums are pounding in your head

Don't need a cap and gown when you're the nicest kids in town!

The Nicest Kids in Town!

"Now everyone, you just saw Crystal our new main dancer introduce the council…"

The rest of the show we did my favorite dances-"The Roach" "Shake a Tail Feather" "Dirty Boogie" and "Duke of Earl".

Everyone did it as a group. At some point, they'd step back and let me lead.

For me I knew I earned it. But now I know I had a strange feeling.


	4. Chapter four: Crystal's Feeling

Okay. The story's first four chapters are introduction chapters. So, if it's boring, it's because I am establishing an introduction.

Chapter four: Crystal's Feeling 

I will tell you more of my feeling. I think Tracy is envious of me, just like Amber was of her. Amber was jealous that Tracy took her spotlight. And I had that feeling that Tracy had a feeling that I was taking hers. It just happened because I had talent.

Fender asked me,

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think Tracy is jealous of me?"

"Because I won and she might think I took her spotlight."  
"Everyone has the spotlight-you both stand out the most."  
"Maybe so."

"Try being the best you can, babe. 'Cause then everyone will try to live up to you. You won because you were the best on that day."  
"Did I? Or did everyone see that they see Tracy in me?"

"You shouldn't 'cause you're not. You have done only a few things that she has done. You didn't integrate the show, but you won the pageant. You single-handlely exposed Amber for the liar she is."  
"But if it weren't for Tracy, I'd be stuck at Montrose for six months. She didn't have to get Mr. Spritzer to drop the charges, but she knew I was innocent. I owe her that."  
"So, find another way to repay her. You did already. You proved you have a passion for dancin', an' you invited her in your performance (even though she did the same) so I guess, that doesn't count. You don't need to pay her back."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."


	5. Chapter five: Amber's Second Plot

Okay. Here's the Amber return plot. This is basically a discussion of how Amber will challenge Crystal again. This is the longest chapter so far…

Chapter five: Amber's Second Plan 

Amber still had two opinions of Crystal-one was the hating side. She still wanted revenge, but nothin' would work. Her friend had tried to get Crystal disqualified. But she remembered Crystal's words.

"…A little niceness comes a long way…. You have to work hard for what you want…what would I get if I did revenge on you?"

"_I need more time_," Amber thought.

She asked Tammy and Shelly,

"What do you think we should do? I'm still unfazed by her an' we could still have competition with each other."

"And she might beat you again. It wasn't like she's an easy person to beat."

"She beat Tracy, didn't she?" Tammy added.

"I think so, we need to make sure we win, so maybe Crystal can lose."

"Oh, you mean by cheating?" Tammy yelled.

"There's no way of cheating at a dance contest." Shelly added.

"We'd have to either do something to the dance floor or injure her. That's it. How would we injure her?"

"We'll see."

"Well, I know, Crystal always wears those dancing shoes and she had that studio she practices everyday. I believe she helps teach lessons there now. Mainly children under ten, I heard. However, she assists in teen classes." Tammy told Amber.

"She practices and gets paid all the time. The lesson she gets costs money, but she gets free studio time. The owner of the dance studio pays her in studio time and instructing children's classes. She does when she's not on the show." Shelly added.

"How do know that?"

"I asked Corny why she sometimes leave practice early and that was why."

"You asked him?"

"Yes, Crystal has always good reason to miss practice."

"Let's go see her teach that class."

Amber and her friends stopped by the studio and a secretary asked,

"May I help you?"

"Do you know when Crystal is coaching classes?"

"Tonight she is going to teach the beginner teen class. If you want to watch, come later. Tracy, Link, and her boyfriend, Fender are comin' over to watch. I suppose you can join a class if you'd like."

"We'll see. I've been dancing for years."

"Then, you can join the advanced teen class."

"Maybe."

I was to coach the class coming in. I'm doing this as a favor to Baltimore. I had to stay and teach the classes this week.

I said,

"Everyone, come in. We're going to warm up. Stretch your legs and feet for fifteen minutes. Then, we'll start."  
After everyone stretched,

I said,

"We are going to start with our jazz dance. Okay, get with your partner. We'll review all your steps and run through it. Ready? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and turn. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and stop. Good! Now add music! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and turn. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," I said.

My group did fairly well today. They finished their song.

Amber said,

"I guess she is a dance teacher part-time."

"Told you."

I said,

"Now go into your next dance. We're going to do the waltz to slow things up a bit."

"Okay. Start the music! 5,6,7,8! Begin 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4. Good. Keep going…no Maya. Lighter on your feet."

"Okay good again!"

Tracy said,

"She's very professional, Link. It's interesting how she can do the show an' this."

Fender replied,

"She's always been a dancer and performer. There are dance competitions-city, regional, state, and national. Sometimes even international. I know she could compete. She is already advanced because she in the adult dance class. Too bad the show is so restrictive. They want you to be committed in the show. I want her to compete. And, Miss Teenage Hairspray was her only chance. That was the only time it came out."

As the lesson continued on, I noticed that the class had improved. I hoped my dance instructor would be pleased.

Amber decided to get Crystal in trouble because of the dance competitions. You can't compete in dance competitions, so she had to compete and be off the show. She would get the dance instructor to force Crystal into the city competition.

Shelly said quietly,

"I overheard Fender say that he wants her to compete in those competitions. I bet she wants too, also. But it's against the rules."

"Good idea. To get her there."

A few days passed. Amber came to the dance studio and said,

"Are you the owner?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm Amber and you know that girl, Crystal? You should make her do a dance competition-like this one. I got this from the secretary. It's just as serious as Miss Teenage Hairspray, even more. Prize money-five hundred dollars-a grand sum."

"She could win it for the school, but she's not allowed to compete in dance competitions. She's not allowed to get paid for dancing except for coaching."

"Look, I'll pay for the entry fee and such. I don't care how you get her to compete."

"She needs it, then, what's your problem?"

"The Regional dance competition? She's fully a dancer and you have to push her for it. 'Course she has to get through city-level first."

"I know."  
"I signed up for your class-Advanced Teens."

"I'm glad to see that and are you thinkin' of entering city?"  
"Yes."  
Amber said,

"You let her go in it. Also, good-luck."  
The dance instructor decided to find Crystal.


	6. Chapter six: The Forced Competition

We have a new longer chapter. Enjoy Crystal's first "official" dance competition.

Chapter six: A Forced Competition 

My dance instructor said,

"There's a new rule. Since you're one of my more advanced dancers, you need to go to at least ONE dance competition. The city competition is first. I have at least one couple in each division. And you're one of the best. Anyway, the younger children would like to see you dance again."

"I can't, even with the ruling. Is it like some new dance studio association rule?"

"Yes, now compete."

"I can't compete in dance competitions."

"If you don't, you're fired. And you'll be banned from the studio. Let me know if you wish."

After arriving at my aunt's house, I couldn't believe I had to do the dance competition. _Why now?_ I mean, I had always wanted to compete. Did my instructor want me to compete for real? I did want to-but at the same time-I enjoyed doing the _Corny Collins show._ Just then, an idea popped in my head. I'll do the competition and perform for the students. After they were going downtown in less than two weeks on the 15th. All I wanted was to dance. If I competed, would they find out? How unfair would that be! Everyone knew that rule was put in there because they want you to be committed to the show. I couldn't perform my best in the show because of this. However, I didn't have to win to go on to regionals. I just had to be at least 4th. I wasn't going to be at 100 for the competition.

Two weeks later, it was the competition day. Neither Fender nor Tracy knew that I was going for competition. I didn't want to tell them. It just wouldn't be right. I didn't want to lose my privilege of being on the show.

Today was a hot day in the city of Baltimore. Of course, I had no say that the judges were. A tall brunette woman, an elderly man, and another woman judge. I recognized one of them right away-_from Miss Teenage Hairspray! That was the agent that offered me a spot on Broadway. If she noticed me, I might not be on Corny Collins anymore._

_B_ut at the same time, I was to dance with the intermediate adults just 'cause I dance ten times better than all the teens. After changing into my costume, I went to get my number.

I told the steward,

"Hello, my name is Crystal and I am here to register for the competition."

"I don't see your name on the teen list."

"I'm not on the teen list."  
"Oh, here you are, adult intermediate?"

"Yes."

She handed me a number. It was 16. There were forty-five couples in our division.

Ballroom dancing is partner dancing. What troubled me a lot is that I didn't have Fender and our amazing chemistry. Luckily for me, there was a guy in my intermediate adult class that was my age.

_He was a determined guy who wanted to win of course. But honestly, I didn't want him to be my partner. The weird thing was that he was flirty around me (as if I didn't have a boyfriend). He was tall person-about 5'10" and with black hair. Other girls might call him handsome. I didn't. I hated his attitude on the dance floor-he overdid it. He tried to overdo giving "chemistry" in front of everyone. I never had ANYTHING with him. He was a total pig, too. Finally, when he made me angry, he stopped messing with me. He loved to try to touch me and I hated that. I had to slap him to get him to stop. He wanted me to review the steps-so I did. I noticed none of than Amber! She was there! At the dance competition! I wondered why she was here._

I walked up to her and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Crystal, you're competing?"

"Yes, our coach made us, right?"

"Your dance instructor is also my dance instructor. I am in the advanced teen class."

"Amber how'd you know I'd be here?"  
"Your dance instructor wanted me to compete. She feels that you are here so you won't get fired. Or lose studio privileges. So as a requirement, you had to compete."

"I have to compete because she said I had the skills to win state."  
"Let me see it."  
As much as I hate Amber, I wasn't goin' to perform at 100. I wondered if I'd win, even with a low effort.

Amber, then said,

"Just because I am banned from _Corny Collins_ doesn't mean I banned from dancing. Anyway, _Corny Collins_ wasn't worth it anyway-even though I was the best among losers."

"Amber, you don't know anything."

The teens were in the middle to perform. Amber's division made her look good-or she had improved. I did notice that. I knew I could still kick her ass.

At our performance, Mark and I did fairly well again, close to the top, but not ahead. Everyone waited for the results. Who'd go to regionals? The division results were announced.

"Okay…fourth in advanced teen is…"

"Third is…"

"Second place in Advance Teen is Amber Von Tussle and Mark Smith."

Amber was not overly excited about second place, but she acted like it was first 'cause to most, it was still a regional qualification

When it came to the adult division, the top four were going on.

"Fourth is Crystal and Mike, the youngest couple to qualify for regionals in this division."

Amber was unhappy that Crystal received no money. Now everyone knows that she received a trophy. She had to get the best out of Crystal.

She told the dance instructor,

"I don't think she wants to be here. You should give her one-on-one practice, as you do with me. We have to if we're going to regionals."  
"Yes, Amber, you're right."


	7. Chapte seven: The Letter and The Choice

_Here's an interesting chapter…you will be surprised. A letter by someone changes Crystal's view of dance competitions._

Chapter seven: The Letter and The Choice 

I assumed that what has happened to me since the first day in Baltimore happened for a reason. Including those few days I was sent to Montrose. I, of course, didn't want to be there-because of the fact of innocence.

But I didn't expect a piece of last year to come back to me.

Right after city championship, I received a letter from there. I saw the envelope and it said,

"From Mary."  
Mary, was one of those girls-who was to be at Montrose two months longer after I was released. But she was still there. _Why?_

She wrote:

Dear Crystal:  
I have been here for eleven months and I need your help. Can you come over here?

Sincerely,

Mary.

P.S. Congrats on winning the pageant!

Mary wasn't a mean girl, actually. She had some toughness, for self-defense. She was African-American, but she was smart to know what was wrong. Maybe she had a reason-maybe she needed a reason. Someone to back her.

I went to the Reformatory to see what Mary wanted.

The place hadn't changed a bit since I left back in September.

I said to the matron,

"Mary wrote to me. She needs to talk to me."  
"Crystal?"

"Yes, it's me."  
"All right, come an' see her. Are you going to be speakin' to her privately?"

"Yes, I am."  
"All right. Follow me."  
In the visiting/dining room,

The matron called,

"Mary, you have a visitor."

"Crystal? You actually came. I guess you are different."  
"Okay. You needed to see me, right?"

"Yes, come on. Let's go to another room privately for the conversation."  
Mary and I took a seat.

I said,

"What do you need my help with?"

"I don't belong here anymore than you did. I was supposed to serve three months and I ended up bein' here an extra eight months and then be released after next month. The owner of the Reformatory thought I was giving him a dirty look and he punished me by being here longer."

"Just for that? You didn't do anything major in the first place if you were to be here three months!"

"Exactly. The crime I did was forced upon me. Some people said they'd kill me if I didn't."  
"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No. You're the first to hear me say this."

"Why?"

"I was scared."  
"All right-let's talk some more. And you need me to do what?"

"Post bail for me."

"Oh. That'll prove I was for almost a year longer than I was supposed to."

"How much is your bail?"

"200 dollars."

"So, you don't have the money. But even I don't that kind of money."  
"Don't you make money?"

"No. I do make just about thirty dollars a week just for workin' for my dance coach. I have saved my money somewhere safe."

"And how much?"

"I've only been a co-instructor for 'bout two months. An' that'll drain out my savings."

"Is there any other way you could make it?"

"I am entered in the regional dance competition-only my dance instructor and Amber Von Tussle knows."

"She's back?"

"Just for the summer an' the only reason why she know 'cause she in my dance class. She's my competition. My dance instructor made the arrangements so she competed in my dance division."  
"And how will this help me?"

"The prize money for the winner is five hundred dollars. I could use that money to bail you out an' what else did you need?"

"My parents aren't pleased with this-but they get paid unfairly. Even if places are getting integrated, there's still unfairness. He may raise the bail. They hardly can pay their bills and rent. That's one thing and that's why they don't pay my bail-which is more than what they make in two months. All their money is taken from everything else."

"The competition could win you the money. I'll win, if I don't, I'll try to medal in the top three. This next won-if I win, I'd get five hundred dollars. Second, 350, and third, two hundred. I promise you I'll bail ya out."  
"You want freedom and you have to get out of here. This is hard, for some reason. The first step is to win the money and then you'll be free. Last, the owner of this place will get his 'just desserts.'"

Just then, as if on cue, he asked,

"Who are you? And what is the item you need?"

"I'm here to help a friend and stop your racism."

"You don't have anything on me. And I remember you-you're Crystal. You were the girl who was accused of stealin' the Corny Collins camera. If you don't watch it, you'll end up back here. I'll make sure of it."

"Sir, you have no respect. You're just racist."

"I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you are. I'm Crystal, the girl with all the right skill. I will ask you how much is Mary's bail?"

"Four hundred dollars."

Mary objected,

"I thought it was only two hundred!"

"Your friend just doubled it. Listen, Crystal, you have to have money to bail this girl out. No money, no release. If it were up to me, there'd be nothing on bail. That option was forced on my by the state."

"I'll get the money. I don't care what it takes. I'm a dancer. I am Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963!"

"What I want is freedom, Crystal."

"You'll get it."


	8. Cgapter eight: Regional Preparations

Crystal is preparing for Regional-go Crystal go! It's no longer about Amber anymore!

_Chapter _eight: Regional Preparations

There were "other" dance competitions that were around Baltimore. I asked Mike, "Come with me. We have competitions."

"Fifty cents a couple to enter."

The prize money was a hundred dollars to the winner, second would get seventy-five dollars, and fifty for third.

Crystal and Mike both had permission to compete in "small dance competitions". The instructor decided it would be "good practice" for the real thing ahead.

Amber heard of this and said,

"What made Crystal risk getting kicked off the show?"

She went to a competition on a small stage. Crystal and Mike were in "open" competition. Meaning everyone competed in the same category.

Crystal and Mike had showed off their dancing skills.

They ended up winning and Amber was witness to this. Since Crystal was half the couple, she earned fifty dollars.

She put it away.

Amber gasped.

"Crystal is breakin' the rules. I think Corny won't be happy that Miss Teenage Hairspray isn't Miss Perfect."

Meanwhile, a few days later, Fender said to Tracy,

"I don't know where Crystal's been. Always leavin' practice. Hardly see her anymore. The only time we see her is at the show and then she runs off."  
"I don't know," Tracy replied, "but she seems fine."  
"Why don't we go see her practice?"

"All right."

Mark and I were practicing for regionals. I thought,

"I just have to tolerate this guy."

Fender walked in and a salsa dance was playing. Crystal and Mike were dancing.

"Crystal, you've been here? I missed you an' you have been here. I know you'd rather be with me. Who is he?"  
"He's my…" I began.

"…Dance partner. She's good, Fender." My dance instructor said.

She continued on,

"Take her out tonight-she spends her life here. Take her tonight, to this place. It's for teens-they're having a hop. They're also havin' a dance competition. She needs the practice."

I went home and said,

"Finally, a competition I could win without feeling guilty about it."

I dressed nicely. I knew that it was a "paid" hop and I'd win one hundred fifty dollars if I won. Unlike the Corny Collins hops, these offered prizes.

My aunt said,

"You know, when you go out with Fender tonight, he's gone see more than how you'll dance. It's a kind thing to do for that girl from Montrose. Technically, you ain't winnin' money for yourself. You're doin' this as a favor to her an' her family."  
"It's a risk, even if I DO kicked off the show."

Yes, I know."

Fender arrived and we drove. We signed up for the competition. It said:  
JULY HOP DANCE COMPETITION

TODAY

150 DOLLARS TO THE WINNER!

"There's some money involved."

"We're at a hop. It's not illegal."

"All right."

But the hop's dance competition was different. It was based mainly on ballroom dancing, what a surprise!

I led Fender in and he learned it quickly. He was amazed how I could do ballroom. I understood why my coach sent me here-she knew I felt guilty without my boyfriend.

I wished I could have Fender at the dance competition-for real. It was our amazing chemistry that won us Miss Teenage Hairspray and this competition. Fender and I divided the money-seventy five dollars. That means I had one hundred twenty-five dollars saved for Mary.

I wanted to tell him I'd love him to be the partner for this. He also was my boyfriend that I loved.


	9. Chapter nine: Regional Clash

The Regional Competition clashes. Another girl, who is a defending champ, is a bigger bitch than Amber. Also, Tracy and Fender wonder where Crystal is once again that day. The longest chapter so far-Enjoy!

_Chapter nine: _Regional Clash

I headed to the studio and my coach was to take Mike and I to Annapolis, Maryland. I had never been to any other city in Maryland outside of Baltimore.

Annapolis was slightly slower than Baltimore and it was a nice city. While in Baltimore, I learned a lot. But would I be able to win the Regionals? The medals-top three. Three couple are goin' on to state."

My dance coach told me,  
"If you qualify for state and go one to Nationals there, you'll be visiting San Diego."

"I still have to get through state and this competition. I don't feel right bein' here anymore."  
"It's because of Fender and Tracy, your friends, right?"

"It's goin' to be hard, but it's time for me to come clean 'bout it. I don't want Fender to think I am with another guy.'

"I know Fender thinks that, but I think you didn't win city 'cause it was forced. You won two separate dance competitions with those two guys. I know at city you didn't want to stand out. But I lied to you-I wanted you to compete and the only was to get you to was to use blackmail. Amber also told me you wanted to compete, so I pushed you into it. Amber had a point. You _wanted _to compete."

"Amber…"

"You should thank her."

I was mad, I must admit, a little. I had to confront Amber.

"Amber, why did you do that?"

"I'm not goin' to lie to you, Crystal. I wanted you off the show-so I convinced your dance instructor to find a way to get you to compete. I didn't think you'd risk it, and you could have stopped after city. Why did you?"

"I had to-yet you haven't told on me, why?"

"No, you wanted to compete. He did, too. You haven't told them."

"I don't want them to know. Also, I realized I loved performin' and dancin' more than I do on that show."

"And the money you win? You're pushing it."  
"None of it's goin' to me."  
"I hope you are at your best 'cause if you're not, you'll never compete further ahead."  
"Amber, even though you want me out, I'm goin' to thank you. I guess my dancing is more than just bein' famous. And someone needs my help. That's why I'm competing further."

There was an announcement,

"All adult level dancers please prepare. Adult division starts in 30 minutes. Young adults first."

At regionals, there were more divisions. "Adult" division was more on age and skill. There were "young adults"-dancers that were skilled enough to compete with adults, but don't have enough experience yet. They were generally seventeen to twenty years of age. 21 and up were the adult competition.

I was glad these divisions were formed. In young adults, there were 20 couples. Three going to state from the regional.

Mike and I would do two routines individually and in a group. I was used to groups and the ability to stand out. Dance competitions are one of the best forms of competition, like Miss Teenage Hairspray. I realized the larger dance competitions were the influence of the pageant.

After I changed my clothes, Mike and I warmed up for practice. It was time for the competition.

The announcer said,

"From Baltimore, Maryland-Crystal and Mark and the salsa."

The only rule was that the judges picked the group dance.

As I showed skill, I moved fast to the beat. Mark did fine and he never once went too far.

Then, it was Amber's turn. She had moved well. And, I think she was tryin' to meet the challenge. We both knew…it wasn't just a competition between her and me.

Amber and I had to wait to view the standings after the first dance.

Our coach said,

"Crystal, you're third. Amber, you're fifth. You guys are doing well. Crystal, you can move up, and Amber, step it up a notch. All you got to do is make in the top three and we'll qualify for state."

"Group dance is next. The judges will call this one," the coach said firmly, "and you both can win."

All fifteen couples were on the stage.

The announcer said,

"Okay, the judges have decided your dance is the swing tonight. Note-they randomly draw a dance from a hat. Now we'll start."

The music began.

Amber and her partner were far across the stage and I was glad. I didn't want her to try to trip or to hurt me. One of the girls was about two years older than I tried to bump into me. At first, it looked accidental, but I realized she was trying to hurt me.

I knew how to deal with it. I jumped over her leg and began to dance swing aggressively. I was clashing with another dancer. When the song finished I said to my coach,

"You saw what that girl did?"

"Yes, and don't worry about it. You know how to save a routine and that's hard. You know, as wrong as that jump was, you made it right."  
"Why'd the girl do that?"

"She wants to win. And that girl-she's last year's state champion. She also has a nefarious reputation of pushin' the rules, Crystal. I know you think Amber is terrible, but she is nothing compared to her."  
"Well, we'll see how it we did."

The judges brought out the scores so far.

"Second," I said, "that champion's ahead. Amber, you're fourth."

"Crystal," Amber asked, "why'd you win the pageant?"

"I worked hard, Amber. Everything I had was there. You should've seen me. Fender's my boyfriend now. My original partner was a guy named Mark, who made the council. But Fender asked to switch partners and he asked me out. At first, I said no because…"  
"You said no to him? Because he liked you?"

"I didn't want to seem 'clingy'. But I liked him. So, when I was to lead the 'Ladies' Choice', I picked him. We ended up goin' to the February hop together. We won the dance contest-actually a draw-Tracy and Link had the same exact applause as Fender and I."  
"And?"

"I think Fender and I have amazing chemistry. That's one reason why I am not comfortable with Mike."

"Well, it's almost time to finish the competition. The order is-I'm fourth to last and you're second to last."

When it was Amber's turn, she managed to handle a tough competition. We didn't know who'd win. I performed the waltz-a much slower dance to show that I was versatile in competition.

Every bit of the competition was important.

Okay, I thought, Regionals for us is finished.

I finished well, but then that champion girl was last.

They said,

"Introducing our defending Regional State champion, Amanda!"

She came and delivered a strong, powerful performance. Not only was she arrogant; she could back it. Her bark was a strong as her bite.

Meanwhile, back at Baltimore, Fender looked for Crystal. She wasn't at home or at Tracy's place. She said,

"She isn't here."

"Can you help me find her?"

"Okay," the announcer said, "the top three."

"Third place, winner of the bronze trophy and medal is…"

"Second place, winner of a silver medal and trophy and three hundred fifty dollars is Crystal!"

"First place is our regional champion, gold trophy, gold medal, and five hundred dollars to our defending champion, Amanda!"

"Congratulations to our Regional qualifiers and thank you for coming."

The judges put out the results from first to last place. Amber was fourth at just half a point!

"Crystal, you're goin' to state! The state competition's in Baltimore. There's goin' to be twelve couples representing the top 3 in every region. They invented that division because they noticed they needed it. And whomever makes the top two will go on to Nationals, which where they will all go. Fifty states, two people each, one hundred entries. I think this has been the closest since I've been to that."

"I'll compete at my best."


	10. Chapter ten: Revealed Truths

If you think Crystal and Fender won't prevail as a successful relationship, you're wrong. Crystal tells the truth in this chapter. Takes a break from the dancing competition.

Chapter ten: The Revealed Truth

I arrived home from the competition. At this time it was only 4 pm. After changing and dropping off my stuff, I walked down the streets to Tracy's-at this time it was around seven p.m.

Tracy said,

"Crystal? Where have you been? We've been lookin' for you. And Fender been worried."

"Call Fender over here. I have something to tell you both."

As soon as possible, Fender arrived and he said,

"Crystal, you have to me what you've been doin'. You're always home and your aunt was at work. Then, you're not at home. And I see you with that Mike guy, your dance partner. What have you been doing? If you're _cheatin' _on me, I'd rather _you _tell me now."

"Fender, I have something to show and tell you."

I pulled out my silver medal that I had just won at regionals.

"Crystal, what is this?"

"It's a medal that I won."  
"It's a regional silver medal-did you go on to state before you came over here?"

"No, sit down. I won this medal today. For the past month or so, I competed in the city championships and the regional dance competition. I had to practice a lot so I often wasn't around you."  
"You know you're not supposed to! You could get kicked off the show!"

"At the first competition, city championships, I got fourth. I was forced to compete because I had to compete in at least one competition. However, I qualified for regionals."

"You could've stopped there," Fender replied.

"I was goin' to," I told them, "but two things happened. First, I liked to compete and then I received a letter from one of the girls at Montrose. Her name was Mary. She's an African-American inmate who needs to be let out. She's been there a year now and the owner of the building completely racist. He doubled her bail just 'cause I wanted to bail her out. But I needed to money. He's keepin' her there."  
"What did she need from me?"

"She needed for me to post bail for her and also help her family-who gets ridiculous wages."

"You were goin' to use the money to help her? Why didn't you tell us?" Fender answered.

Tracy added,

"You know I am a girl who defends African-Americans. If I heard of this, I'd enter a dance competition, too!"

"I just didn't want to get in trouble at _Corny Collins_."

"I know," Tracy replied, "that you're doin' the right thing. As for the competitions, you're goin' to have to tell them why you did this. IF they kick you off, I'll leave, too."

"I'm enjoyin' dance competitions because that's always been a part of me. Amber knows it, too. She told the dance instructor to make me compete."

"Typical Amber."  
"No, I am glad she did. Her own idea backfired 'cause she didn't think I'd risk bein' off the show. But I did."  
"Tracy," Fender added, "I think Crystal did the right thing."

"Now we have to tell Corny Collins, Maybelle, and the Council. It's my job as the main dancer to tell the truth."

"I do agree with you." Tracy added.

Fender, Tracy, and I headed for our morning rehearsal. Tracy said,

"What your goin' to do is right. Honestly, there is a lot to know. Corny isn't racist; he'll understand.

Then, I walked in.

I yelled out,  
"Everyone come over here! I have something to say."

"Crystal, what do you need?" Corny said.

"I have to say something."

"Okay. Everyone. Crystal's attention, please."

"As most of you know, I am a dance coach part-time, but I need to tell you something. I have competed in two major dance competitions this month. Yes, I know it's breaking the rules, but a first, I was forced into it. So, I did city. Then…"

"Come on Crystal," Tammy yelled, "what else?"

"I earned fourth at city and qualified for regionals. Regionals were the reason I always seemed in a rush. But before Regionals…I had help from…"

_I told them everything, what I continued, why I won minor competitions, for Mary. And the wrongness of it all._

Corny asked,

"You were tryin' to help her?"  
"Yes."  
Maybelle said,

"Crystal, hon, you're gonna do more than bail Mary out-you're goin' to teach that racist owner a lesson."

"If you guys kick Tracy off the show, I quit," Tracy yelled.

"If you did that, I don't care. It was worth it. I enjoy this show, but I also want to help people with my dancing. I thought that was what a pageant was about. I am Miss Teenage Hairspray."  
"I'd have to talk to the sponsors, but I am sure they'll understand. You've done the 'helping others by dancing thing.' The coaching and now this."  
"I also have passion to compete and I don't want the other guy partner to compete with at state. I'm goin' to fire Mike and choose Fender as my state partner. I'm goin' to state and you're all invited. State's here in Baltimore. Twelve young adult couples, only two will go on to Nationals."

"And who's goin' to Nationals?"  
"The top two go on from each state, making, one hundred entries."

"So, if you go to Nationals, you're one of the best in Maryland?"

"Yes, I am. But there's one girl who may want it as much as I do. Her name is Amanda. She was last year's state champion and this year's regional champion. She beat me closely yesterday. I was second. She almost tripped me, during the group dance. She's a lot tougher than Amber."

"Okay," Corny added, "I'll talk to them."

After an hour of rehearsal, Corny said,

"They're letting you stay. But on one condition. After you finish these competitions, you must never compete again while on _the Corny Collins_ show. If you do, you'll be kicked out. Promise?"

_I could've said yes. I did. But no one could stop me. I wanted to be the competitive girl with the skills. I had potential and talent. I knew it. I couldn't waste it. Even if I meant it, I wouldn't stop. I never would. _

"I am sorry, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Dancing is my passion and even if I cannot compete while on Corny Collins at all after this season, I may as well not be in this show _at all."_

I walked out of the studio. I knew what I did was right. Fender held my hand and joined me. Tracy and Link did the same.

---

What a shock! Sorry for the cliffhanger. See you in next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Freedom For Mary

Sorry for that cliffhanger again Chapter eleven: The Freedom for Mary 

Fender and I sat down together.

I said,

"I can't believe I walked out of Corny Collins."  
"You wanted to compete. I knew even 'fore you started competin'. Now I am seein' you compete for a huge honor an' if you to compete even after this this season."

Tracy added,

"You're right when someone from a pageant should their win to help others. I know that descion was tough, but they're goin' to have to give into you.."

Link joined in.

"Because we're the best dancers an' that rule's stupid."  
I slowly walked down the street.

Then, I told Fender,

"Can you give me a ride home? I need to get the money to release Mary."  
"All right and you'll have the right thing done."  
"It must be something for you to be on that show for six years an' then your girlfriend ends up choosing to leave."

"It's okay, Crystal."

Tracy added,

"I'm sure Corny didn't want you to go. Those sponsors are just set on havin' rules. I know for a fact that Maybelle and Inez are gonna leave, too."

"Then, the show will suck." I said.

Fender, Tracy, Link and I arrive at Montrose to bail Mary out.

I saw the matron and she said,

"Back so soon?"

"I'm here to bail Mary out."

"Follow me."  
The matron led us to the room called the "bail room." Then, I saw that stupid racist pain-in-the-ass owner. He had decided on bail.

He smirked at me.

The matron said,

"I'm goin' to get Mary."

"May I speak with Crystal about money?"  
"Okay. It's okay, Fender. If he makes any trouble, I'll call you."  
"Crystal, good-luck. Bail Mary out."

Mary was comin' in. She was still dressed as a Montrose girl.

"Okay. The bail for Mary is five hundred dollars."  
"You said it was four hundred dollars, ya liar!" I yelled.

I pulled out four hundred dollars and thought,

Mary, you won't get any freedom unless you come with me. She has her bag. I must…

I yelled,

"Come on, Mary! Run! Here you racist man-take the four hundred dollars!'

_She and I bounded out of the reformatory. _

_Fender asked,_

"_What happened?"_

"_Never mind. Go home. Mary and I have to run."_

_Once again, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but the risk is what made me stronger._

_The owner yelled,_

"_Crystal, you're going to be punished! And I'll make sure a dirty little troublemaker like you is back here at Montrose where you belong!'  
I was angry inside. Tired. I wanted to fight back._

_The owner called the police…_

"_I need you to find…"  
__My heart was pounding. I knew we needed a place to rest._

I told Mary,

"First, you're goin' to have to stop by your house. Change your clothes. It'll be easy for the cops to spot you in a Montrose uniform."

Of course, I'd been to this side of Baltimore. But not like this.

Mary told me,

"Come in. My ma is home."

At first, Mary's mother didn't like seeing a "white girl" in her house.

Mary said,

"It's okay. Crystal is here because she bailed me out. But the owner said four hundred dollars and then changed it to five hundred. Crystal slapped four hundred dollars and ran off with me. She has released me and even risked herself getting sent there again."

"Well, then, she isn't a racist white girl. Because there are still those around."

I waited around and then said,

"Mary, bring your mom over here."

"All right."

Mary's mom said,

"Yes?"  
I pulled the remaining seventy-five dollars and handed it to her.

"This is quite a bit for even a girl of your age. Do you want me to pay you back?"

"No, it's for you. To keep. Mary told me you needed some financial help. And this will help. It isn't as much as some people would like to have, but I paid Mary's bail of four hundred dollars and that's all I had saved left for you. I won one hundred twenty five dollars from the "small" dance competitions and three hundred fifty dollars from the Regional Dance Competitions. If you need anything else, call me at this number."  
"You are a kind girl, Crystal."

"Thank you. But now that I helped you, I need to make sure that racist owner never again does that."

I walked home-but I was careful. Because the police could be looking for me 'cause of what happened.

I told my family,  
"I did one of the most riskiest things I've ever done. It's now my time to fix it."

_Drama, running, drama, more cliffies! Will Crystal be victorious? Find out in chapter 12._


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle

Chapter twelve: The Battle 

I stopped by the Corny Collins studio and said,

"May I speak with the sponsors, please, Corny?"  
"I guess you can. Good-luck."

They said,

"Crystal, I thought you quit."  
"Well, you made a poor descion of me having to choose one. I never got a chance to explain anything. I did dance competitions to help another out an' Corny told you that. I paid a bail from a Montrose girl because the owner was keeping her there. An' he raised the bail from two hundred to four hundred dollars. I paid it. I used that money I earned as part of the competitions. I said before-'Pageant people are meant to help people.' And, as for dancing competitions and commitment, doesn't dancing competitions show commitment to dancing? Your show without the best dancers will never be the same."  
"We could have auditions."  
"Not the same. And you both know it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Crystal, there's someone here!"

It was the owner of the Reformatory.

"Give me a hundred dollars an' you shall not have to worry about me anymore!"  
"No, you said four hundred dollars and then changed it. You won't find anymore money from me."

"See you in court."  
"I'm not going, for you see, I've called the news and gave warning. And if you don't want to leave me alone, then I'll make sure that the NAACP investigates you."

"Crystal, you're crazy."

"No, I am battle for someone there 'cause of a racial reason. She paid her time, you wouldn't release her. I paid her bail, but now go away."

"Good job, Crystal!" Corny said.

"Then, I saw Fender and Tracy. And Link.

"I knew you set me up, Crystal."

"I didn't lead you here."

"Then, who did."

Amanda walked in!

"I did it!"

"What are you doin'?"

"You're here and I need my competition. But…"  
"I'd love to beat you without even trying."

"You won't," I replied.

_Amanda didn't want me to compete, but I think she wanted me, too anyway._

"There won't be a need for it." One of the sponsors said.

"We have decided that you can compete 'cause you're right. You were helpin' someone. I think the only reason we had these rules because we never thought we'd have someone in a dance competition. There's one condition, though. You still have t go to court for that girl. You'll be found innocent because you paid the bail."

A few days later, Mary and I went in front of a judge. To make a long story short, we made a fool of the owner. I told them,

"This owner has kept a young person in contempt at Montrose longer than the time she was supposed to be there. Doesn't the law say when a person has served their time they are free? Her crime was minor, but the owner was racist. He raised the bail twice from two hundred to four hundred dollars. I came here to pay and he lied and said now five hundred dollars. Angry, I left the agreed bail and Mary and I ran. But I risked getting arrested and sent away-but if that racist owner hadn't lied again, I'd not be here."

After listening to everything, I did my best to convince them I was right.

After the jury made a descion, 

"We found Crystal and Mary innocent."

The judge said,

"Therefore, the owner must be even in the release of the bail Crystal has paid. And we can all go. Thank you."

I had done it. Mary told me,

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13: Right Before State

Chapter thirteen: Right Before State

Among all that, I remember now that state was a week away. I told Fender,

"I'm firing Mike. I think the only way for us to win is to have you as my partner. The only competition I have won with him was a "small" one. I'm going to take a risk, but come with me at the studio right after the show."

"I am going back on the show, too."

When Fender and I arrived back at the studio the next day, Corny said,

"Welcome back."

I told them all,

"You're invited to see me at state next week. Saturday, August 3rd. All right, it's a three-round competition. Downtown Baltimore-dress nice. The Top 12 dancers in Maryland from the four regions."

"I'm happy, Crystal."

We had a great show today and then Fender and I headed to the studio.

"Crystal!" my dance instructor called, "Chop! Chop! Enough! Tell your boyfriend you have to practice."

I replied,

"Fender's goin' to be my partner for state. And Mike, you're fired."

"Crystal, but Fender doesn't know the moves. He's not a ballroom dancer."

"Oh, sure he is. And I even taught him some of the steps. He'll learn it."  
"Then, let's hurry."  
The whole evening was prepared our two "performance dances" . The first was the salsa and the other was a jazz dance.

We were going to use the same concepts for Nationals, if we qualified.

"Fender, go sharper. Don't be too all over the place. There is such a thing."

After a long practice, Fender said,

"Let's go eat. We haven't had a date in a while."

Just then, my instructor said,

"Crystal, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"It'll be quick, Fender. Just some standard stuff."  
"I can't believe you have a 'perfect partner', as they say, 'You're lucky to have one in your lifetime.' But…"

"Yes?"

"You and Fender will go far with that chemistry. I've never seen that in a young dancing couple. You care about Fender enough that you'd rather see him in a competition with you."  
"Oh, but thank the Corny Collins show for that. That's where I met Fender."

"Crystal, state is an honor and what if you become famous? Aren't you a triple threat?"

"Well, I am."

"Crystal and Fender-and what are we going to do about his costume for the competition?"

"You're gonna have order one for him."

"We'll do that."

"You can do that quickly."

"All right, I have the access."

Fender and I went out to eat because of the long, tedious day.

I wondered,

_Was Fender truly my perfect partner?_


	14. Chapter 14: The Pageant All Over Again

Chapter fourteen: The Pageant All Over Again 

"Crystal, are you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous."  
Just then, my instructor said,

"Do you need a ride?"  
"No, ma'am. Fender has the instructions and we'll be there."

"You have to be there at 8 am, dressed and ready. They have some 'preparation' stuff to do."

"I understand."

The next day, it was the day of the competition-state. Fender picked up downtown and we arrived there early enough to see them cleaning the floor before the long competition.

The judges said,

"Crystal and Fender, glad you're here. Sign here."

After all the couples arrived, the stewards said,

"There are twelve couples here. We will randomly draw names for the first performance in our order. Then, the times will be posted at 8:45 am, right after this."

"Our first name is…"  
"They'll be number four."

"Second is…"

"Number six."

Then came Amanda, the state champion and all her arrogance.

Amanda pulled out number one! She was first to perform!

I could believe it.

When it came for our turn, our luck couldn't be any better. We were fifth to perform. I didn't want to be right after Amanda.

Amanda smirked and left the room.

She said,

"I heard you fired Mike. He's an excellent dancer and you fired him for your boyfriend, who is also a dancer. But he isn't much of a _ballroom dancer_, is he?"

"Shut up, Amanda."

"You may be here, but everyone knows you lost to me. You're a loser."

"_I'm not a loser an' you ain't nothin' but a bitch!"_

_I hadn't gotten this angry since Amber called me fat and tried to embarrass me in front of the school._

"Easy, Crystal," she said, like talking to a dog, "do you want to beat me up and not only be disqualified. You'll get sent away."

"Amanda, I'm not a fighter for somethin' stupid, like you. There's no point of it."  
I walked off. I told Fender and my coach what had happened.

"Don't worry about it, Crystal. She's threatened by you."  
_I knew my dance coach and my boyfriend were right. However, the cattiness, the drama, and the jealously. It was the pageant all over again! I guess the pageant was inspired by not only the competition, but also the competition between the girls on the outside._

_May the best dancer win! I thought._


	15. Chapter fifteen: The State Championship

I am sorry for the wait. The longest chapter so far!!!!!

Chapter fifteen: The State Championship 

The times were posted for the competition.

DANCE NUMBER ONE ORDER

11 am

11:15 am

11:30 am

11:45 am

12 pm

12: 15 pm

12:30 pm

12:45 pm

1 pm

1:15 pm

1:30 pm

1:45 pm

"We're not to far off. It's nine-fifty now."  
"Fender, Crystal," my coach said, "don't let Amanda or any other competitor get to you. In all the other competitions, the best competitors love to psyche their 'weaker competition' out. Remember, Amanda's a trickster. An' the rules-pushin' all of that. I think she is jealous an' threatened 'cause she would've done all that trouble. Take a ten-minutes break 'cause everyone goin' to do a warm up exhibition dance. It will tell the audience and the judges the competition to come."

We did that.

Everyone in the council, including Maybelle and Corny had arrived. My aunt was there. Mary and her mother were there. Amber was there, too.

Tracy said to me,

"Crystal, I've never seen you in a dance competition."

"We're about to do a warm-exhibition in a few minutes. We're number five an' mean ol' Amanda is number one."

"All right."

"Crystal," my dance instructor said, "you must focus. Go light in warm-ups. If Amanda does anything out of light, don't follow her. Don't try to upstage her. Just stick to your warm-up. That's what this is for. Showin' off in a subtle way."

"I understand. It won't be easy, but Amanda's a freakin' show off."

"The judges enjoy while she performs an' warm-ups don't count. But she still has a bid here 'cause she won last year."

"Well, that was last year. I think it's our year."  
"Will all dance competitors take the stage for the warm-up?"

"Can you tell me more about the warm-up exhibition?" Fender asked.

"Sure," I began, "Fender it's to do any ballroom dance that their music is on to. They'll put a variety, especially in large competitions. Most state and National competitions have a 'warm-up' phase. This will last fifteen minutes. Most dances on the floor will last 2-3 minutes."

"After this, we just have to wait."

Fender and I headed to the dance floor and took a spot. The first song for warm-ups was the "waltz."

As we moved to the beat, I made sure Fender knew all the steps. HE looked good just 'cause of his dancing background.

Next, we did the swing and the salsa. Probably because the salsa was the most fast-paced, Amanda began doin' more than "light." She said,

"_Come on, Crystal. Show me what you're made of."  
"I'm going to, Amanda. But not now!"_

"_Perfect partner-that's just some stupid joke. You two ain't perfect partners. If you were, you'd be the best. You two are just some couple in a relationship."  
_After the warm-up finished, my coach said,

"Good-job, Crystal. Now we're all set to compete."

It was a long wait till our turn. The first individual dance and then a results score.

"How does the scoring work?" Fender asked.

"The scoring was of a perfect 100. There are four things a judges look for-technicality, artistic style, performance, and overall effect. Meaning 25 points for each. The judges will each give a score and the average is your score. You'll get top three results after everyone competes and then the results will take it."

"Thank you, babe. You're givin' me a crash course in ballroom dance competitions."

"You two have learn all the rules as you go."  
Just then, the announcer yelled out,

"Welcome to the Maryland State Ballroom Dance Competition. Twelve of the best in Maryland are here today from the four regions. First, there's be an individual dance, then a group dance and the rest of the competition starting at 5 pm. Our first competitor is Amanda and her partner, Benjamin in their tango. Amanda is the defending state champion, winner of Regionals in the Baltimore country region, and a top winner in Annapolis."

Amanda smirked at me from where I was standing. Her pressure was there.

The song began.

She brought out the point of the tango and romantics would enjoy it.

"Crystal, you are a kind heart," my coach said, "You could bring out a strong performance."  
Amanda delivered and a loud applause was for that girl.

Tracy said,

"Crystal wasn't kiddin'. There _is_ one girl out there who may just be as mean and arrogant as Amber. Even more."

"Hey!" Amber said, "I'm here, too, you know. And I know she thinks she's bad and she knows it."

"You do, too." Tracy replied.

"At least," Amber responded, "there's a rival out there that has just as much passion as Crystal does. I didn't want it. I only wanted to beat her in a competition, but I couldn't."

"Well, Crystal was serious," Maybelle, added, "talent can only get you so far an' it's passion that wins."

After all the performance before us, the announcer said,

"Our next performer is Crystal and Fender in their swing dance. Crystal won second at the Regionals in Annapolis. She is a competitor here in Baltimore."  
There was applause for us.

"Crystal's next."

"Number five is our lucky number."  
Our song began.

We delivered a strong performance and it showed throughout. The judges noticed how we could perform. Would it be enough? The total score was based on the two dances and the group dance. The highest possible score was a 300.

After we finished, there was that applause.

The remainder of the competition went on. There were several performances that were good. It was going to be difficult.

The announcer announced the Top 3.

"Number one, number six and number five."  
"We're in the Top 3 after round one."

"Let's see the scores."

Amanda said,

"97. Crystal, you're behind."

I had a score of 94. Third. The day schedule.

SCHEDULE

2:30 TO 5:00 PM LUNCH AND BREAK

5 PM GROUP DANCE

5: 30 PM CONTENDER IN 12TH PLACE

5:45 PM CONTENDER IN 11TH PLACE

6 PM 10TH PLACE

6: 15 PM 9TH PLACE

6:30 PM 8TH PLACE

6:45 PM 7TH PLACE

7 PM 6TH PLACE

7: 15 PM 5TH PLACE

7:30 PM 4TH PLACE

7:45 PM 3RD PLACE

8 PM 2ND PLACE

8: 15 PM LEADER

Fender and I changed into some "comfortable" clothes.

All of us joined for lunch-even Amber. Maybelle said,

"I've never seen a ballroom dance competition, but these performances are great."

Corny added,

"Now I see where you got the dance skill and potential from."  
"All right," I began, "we still have to finish eating and change before the group dance. The competition goes from late morning to evening."

"Yes, and what else is going on?"  
"Trying to get to Nationals."

At four p.m., I changed in the dressing room and at 4:45 p.m., we were ready.

The group dance was in fifteen minutes.

I told Fender,

"In group dancing section, the judges have only two things they're looking for. The first is-can you stand out? Do you keep the judges' eyes on you? Second, is of course, technicality and artistically. Those two things are worth another 100 points."  
"All right."

The announcer said,

"Dance competitors, please come on stage for the group dance."

I took my spot in the middle. Amanda tried to get one of those spots in the middle, too. Now it was just time for it.

The announcer said,

"Judges have chosen the jive as the group dance."

When the song began, I did my best to stand out. My coach could've killed me because we were improvising some of the steps. Most coaches don't like it when you deviate. Because she couldn't get made if we move up in the standings.

"Okay," the announcer said, "that was the group dance."

_Just a minutes for the results, I thought._

I knew we did our best. I knew we stood out. And that is what counted.

"Our scores for the top three is order. Number one-195. Number five-194.

Number eight-191."

"Crystal, you're in the top two scores. You could win. One point is the difference between winning and losing now."

"Now," the announcer said, "the competition will begin again shortly."

We looked at our score-separate.

2. Crystal/Fender Dance #1-94 Group Dance-100 Total 194

"We got a perfect score in group."  
In the last dance, usually, it was the theatrical aspect of performing. The dance was based on everything. And performance and effect were worth more this time around. We touched up our performance for our salsa. It was now the last performance. Still, we were second to last. And they were giving scores immediately after the competition ended.

Then, it was our turn.

"Now our second place contenders in the Maryland Ballroom State Dance Competition after group dance is Crystal and Fender."

We went into our "salsa" pose.

I could say so much about this. We danced our hardest. You could imagine it-I was the greatest performer there. My theatre performance has helped because the skill is to bring the emotion of the crowd.

At the end of the song we did several "advanced" salsa moves that made Fender look like he wasn't a "new" ballroom dancer.

Then, the song ended and we stood in our final pose.

Tracy yelled,

"Yes, Crystal! That's it!"

Amber said,

"Oh my God."

Maybelle added,

"You got that right, hon."

Our coach said,

"That was your best dance performance you've done all year. Let's see how you do with the judges."

"Lets wait…"  
The announcer said,

"The Ballroom State Dance Competition has ended. There will be a fifteen minute intermission and then the results will be announced."

Tracy told me,

"You know that what you did out there was even better than what you did at Miss Teenage Hairspray. And that means you're truly passion about the dance competition. Now I see why without risking it, you wouldn't be here. And you risked it, that's what mattered.

"Yes, and now it's goin' to be over. If I gold or silver, I'll go to the Nationals."

"I know," Tracy replied, "and you're heart's here in dancing."

Just then, the announcer said,

"Will all dance competitors take the dance floor?"

"We have to go. Results time. Come on, Fender! Quick!"

We took a spot on the floor.

"And now," the announcer said, "our results. Starting with fifth place."

"Fifth is…"

"Fourth is…"  
"Third is…"

"Second is…"

"First is our state champion Amanda and Benjamin…"

_I didn't place. Was that a sign?_

"Also, with a score of 292, Crystal and Fender-tied for first."  
I said,

"A tie? That's rare…"  
"As a result, the top two will change. The judges will read the rules on a tie."

The elderly woman head judge read,

"On the event of a tie, the competitors not involved with this tie shall leave the standings as it is. Therefore, there will be three qualifiers in Nationals. However, to determine a winner, there must be a tie-breaker for the competitors involved by the tie."

The announcer said,

"That means even though they're staying the same second and lower, there will be two silver medals. Even if the original second place person should be third. And we're going to have a dance-off!"

"Oh my God," Amber said.

"Amber, is that all you can say?" Corny added.

"I'm afraid so."  
Tracy replied,

"You remembered when Crystal beat you in a dance off. Another mean girl needs to be taught a lesson."  
_  
_


	16. Chapter 16: DanceOff

Well, we're getting to the dance off in this chapter. And it will have an interesting result.

_  
_Chapter 16: The Dance-off

"Now," the announcer said, "the dance-off will begin at nine-fifteen p.m. That is 30 minutes to prepare any routine you want. You cannot do a dance you've already done. For example, since you both did the Jive in group, you cannot do that."

I thought,

Good. I've done Salsa and Swing. Amanda's done Salsa and Tango. Neither of us can do Salsa.

My coach said,

"That's so memorable-even though there's a guarantee. We're going to Nationals. In your old tow in just two weeks from today."

"Which dance are we going to do?"

"Either the Paso doble or the tango. Those are crowd pleasers, but we only have 25 minutes to decide. An' there's one of your favorites-a jazz dance."  
_What would win us this competition? I mean, even though we hadn't done too much or either, we could go for it. I enjoyed performing and taking a chance. That's what I needed to do. After all, I didn't get here from being "safe" and "boring." I took a chance entering these competitions. If Amanda thought I didn't have a perfect partner, I needed to show her. I didn't want to lose to a bitch._

"We're stepping out of our box. We came to win. Let's do the Paso Doble."

"Taking a chance?" my coach asked.

"We have to think of some performance routine. Let's add our own flair, Fender."

We practiced for the remainder of the time and our dance coach then gave the officials our choices for music and dance.

The announcer said,

"Will the two dance-off contenders please take the floor?"\

"It's time to show 'em," I told Fender.

Fender and I headed to the floor. The head judge said,

"You have five minutes to perform the dance of your choice. It will be a performance similar to your second dance."

"All right," the announcer said, "at random-Amanda will go first. So, Crystal, step-off the stage."

Amanda performed one of my favorite dances-a swing dance. I knew she was doing that on purpose.

Fender said,

"We've come too far to quit and even you know that, Amber."

Amber had sat with our "support group" because she decided that I had been right-I had been right working for what you want.

Amanda's dance pleased the judges.

The announcer said,

"We will give you your score immediately after your performance. A possible hundred from each judge-meaning for a hundred points total. Second, the previous scores will not count in the dance-off."

The first judge, the head judge, said,

"I give Amanda and Benjamin at 98."  
The second judge said,

"I give Amanda and Benjamin at 98 as well."

The third remarked,

"Excellent performance-99!"

The final judge said,

"I give the performance a hundred!"  
The announcer said,

"Crystal beat a 395 to win."

Fender told me,

"Amanda set the bar high."  
My coach said,

"I've never had a girl qualify for state or in Nationals in fifteen years."

"And our second finalist couple-Crystal and Fender performing the Paso Doble."

Once again, we took our spots. The music began.

_I suddenly felt a huge adrenaline rush and began to dance like a professional. I had been viewed in some sense to be awkward, but I could dance without. Fender and I were serving up a big plate of dance. Now it wasn't just about beating Amanda anymore. At that moment, I knew. Then, I posed in a finishing stance with Fender._

There was a loud applause and would the judges notice the skill I had in several types of dances. At this time, it was already getting late-already ten. We had arrived here at 8 in the morning. I just wanted to win and then get some rest for the coming National.

The first judge, the head one said,

"You two both are obviously performers. Technically, it did look like you were stepping out of your comfort zone. I enjoyed your artistic style and it was great technically. I give you a 99."

The second judge asked,

"How long have you been doing this?"

I answered,

"I have been doing ballroom dancing for years. Since I was six. 12 years of it."

"You have a lot of talent for someone young. I agree with out lead judge-99!"

The third judge said,

"Between you and Amanda, you're a better performer. She's more technical, even if she was the state champion last year. I'd choose you as the winner, if there were one judge. 100!"

The announcer said,

"Crystal needs a 97 or better on the last judge to be our state champion."

The judge said,

"Crystal, Fender, this has been an amazing performance. You had to overcome being the youngest. I will reward a 99."

"Oh my god," I said.

The announcer said,

"Our gold medallist, Crystal and Fender!"

I beat Amanda, the defending state champion.

They gave Fender and I a gold medal and we stood on the podium. Poor Amanda had to satisfy with second place!

Arriving home, I said good-bye to Fender for the night.

My aunt said,

"Crystal, I am proud of you."  
Tracy added,

"You did it-you won state. You're not just the best dancer in all of Baltimore or in the council, but in Maryland!"

"Fender helped. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably not go to Nationals."

"Yes."  
And so, I fell asleep, knowing the next step.


	17. Chapter 17: The Arrangements

_This chapter is short…Just preparations for Nationals…BORING!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter and next are the "Interlude" chapters._

Chapter seventeen: The Arrangements 

My aunt said,

"You're parents are goin' to arrange a way for you get to San Diego. Hard to believe you're goin' back?"

"Nah. I mean, I told my parents, 'I ain't going without Tracy, Link, you, Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle, and Corny. I need my support group.'"

"Of course."  
"I can sit next to Fender, Tracy and Link behind us, but everyone in our group will be close to each other. Including my coach. She already has my "performance" outfits ready."

Tracy said the next day,

"I'm going?"  
"Yes. Link's going, too. Penny, Seaweed, everyone. National won't be easy and we have a lot to do in two weeks. That's why we're so close to it."

"It must be nice to go back where you came from. You've been here for almost a year and you saw the place I was born in."

"Oh, well. I've told you San Diego's big compared to Baltimore. And it's a beautiful city. But I've still…"  
"You still like it here and you feel uncomfortable going back."  
"But I'm going there just for a few days. That National has several steps to it. Here it is…"

"Okay."  
DAY ONE-ALL PERFORM

DAY TWO-TOP 10 ANNOUNCED, GROUP DANCES

DAY THREE-FINAL TEN PERFORM-RESULTS

"Four nights we will be there. We're getting in early afternoon and we'll have most of the day to take it easy. Then, three days of competition, and one last night there. Our flight will leave at eight am-we have to be there early-around 6 am-to make sure of everything we need."

"Now all you have to do is pack. And it's nice to have everything paid for."

"I've never left Baltimore before."

"Well, you have a first time for everything."


	18. Chapter 18: Return to San Diego

_This chapter is sort of a "In Crystal's mind" chapter…the name of the chapter sounds like a bad movie-I know_

Chapter 18: Return to San Diego 

On the day of the trip, it was chaotic. We all got up in frenzy and loaded my aunt's car full of luggage. Fender drove me in his car. Link, Tracy, Seaweed, and Penny went with Maybelle

I told them all,

"My parents will meet us at the San Diego airport when we get there."  
After our bags we checked, we all headed to the "flight holding area."

The announcer for the flights said,

"Call for the 8 am flight to San Diego, California from Baltimore, Maryland."

"Tracy," I told her, "that's us. Four and half hours. Have something to do."

After sitting down on the plane, I told Fender,

"Chew gum because when you go up, your ears will pop. It's painful."

I handed him a piece of gum and said,

"For you. Don't chew it till we get movin'."

The pilot told us all the rules, etc, etc, etc. All the safety and such. Blah. Blah. Blah. I know the safety rules. I've been on a plane before.

_But honestly I didn't want the National to be in San Diego. So much there brought back so many bad memories. If it were any other place, I'd be happy, but that was the Dance Association's choice to have it there. I looked out the window and thought about what would happen in San Diego…then I passed out._

_  
_I woke up and everyone falls asleep on a plane. It doesn't matter where I'm going. At this time, it was almost noon. We were almost in California.

Fender had taken a nap, too.

He woke up and said,

"Are we there yet?"

"We still have at least half an hour. If we're on schedule, we should be there at 12:30 pm. We left at eight."

After the flight ended, we landed and had to wait for our luggage. After that, Fender said,

"What's next?"

"We're going to the hotel to drop off our stuff."

My parents said,

"Crystal, we've arranged some cars to pick all of you up. They're here and they'll take you anywhere."

_I felt that Fender didn't feel comfortable in front of my parents. He knew they were rich and he grabbed my hand for support._

_Fender, then, wanted to introduce himself. But he was nervous. I had never seen him that way before._

I said,

"I'm sure you both remember Fender."

"Um…. yes. He was your partner at Corny Collins in the pageant," my father replied.

"He's more than that-he's my boyfriend. We've been together for seven months. He's also my partner for Nationals."  
"I'm proud of you winning State."

Then, my coach added,

"I'm her coach for everything. She has been doin' the best."

"All right, let's go."

After going to the hotel, I said,

"It's only three o'clock. What do you want to do?"

My mom said,

"Show your friends the sights-where you lived, your school, where you did stuff."

Tracy added,

"That's a good idea. I would like to."  
I said,

"All right. Let's go."

We all managed to fit in my parent's car. It was just Penny, Seaweed, Link, Tracy and I. I was to drive.

_I honestly didn't want to go there. First, I drove everyone to my old house. It was quick-we just looked at it. Then, the school. I dreaded that school. Being in a "fairly rich" family gives a stereotype to act a certain way. And I was the opposite of the stereotype. I thought of everything that happened here._

There was a restaurant that I often went to. And it was competition there, too. It was a hangout place. I sat down and everyone ordered and began to eat.

_I noticed another person in the restaurant. She was tall and I remembered how she was an another mean girl._

_Everywhere I go there's a nasty girl bothering me. Here it was with that girl, Amber in Baltimore, and Amanda at the dance competition._

_I thought, _

_She better not remember me._

_I walked to get an ice cream cone, for I was in that mood._

_She said,_

"_Well, if it isn't Crystal, the so-called rich girl."  
_ "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here? Go back to Baltimore-your accent and everything has changed. Are you still rich?"  
"Yes, I am, Ashley. An' I'm here because of the National Dance Competition."

"And do you even have a boyfriend or any friends for that matter?"  
Just then, Fender and my entire friends-Tracy, Link, Seaweed, and Penny stood next to me.

Tracy said,

"I'm one of Crystal's friends. We all are."

Fender walked up to me and we kissed passionately.

Then, I said to Ashley,

"This is Fender, my boyfriend. I have friends and a boyfriend. And Then going to Baltimore change me-you're right that much. And now Nationals…"

Then, we all went to the hotel for the long nigh and day one of Nationals."


	19. Chapter 19: The Nationals and Calling

This is the last chapter. Also, this story is my longest fanficton ever written. In all my years of writing stories in general, this is my longest story-It was 95 written pages.

Chapter 19: The Nationals 

The morning of the Nationals was just a hectic as yesterday morning.

It would be a long day. The morning would consist of having the National Dance Competition Breakfast and pulling the numbers for the order.

Then, at noon, the competition will begin.

I may have beaten Amanda, but she was still here. For it was how she performed that would keep her towards the Top.

The number that Amanda drew was 18 out of the 101 dancers to perform. I was 55. Meaning, I had a long day ahead. Most of today would be waiting and watching until our turn. I planned to watch Amanda's performance and then I'd go to practice a bit with Fender. But it'd be a warm up, and then a change of clothes after lunch. I was to perform until 5:20 pm.

I chose to watch every person until Amanda's performance was over. I even was able to see the winner of the California State Dance Competition.

It was a strong performance to me.

Amanda performed a salsa dance. She had choreographed the routine with her partner.

Even though she was second best at state, she was showing that she was a girl with a need for competition.

When her performance ended, Fender and I went to a "practice studio" to warm-up.

I made sure our steps were even. We reviewed both our routines and we headed back performances. By that time, it was 2:10 pm and almost time for lunch. We still had three hours to perform.

Amanda said,

"Looks like you finally are going to lose."

I spat back,

"Oh, shut up, Amanda."

Amanda still hadn't learned the old saying "If you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

I said,

"I'm not the one who lost at State."

"Well, you're not in Baltimore anymore. You might want to remember that."

"I was born here in San Diego."

"But you haven't been here."

"Just shut it already," I said.

All of us ate lunch at a nearby restaurant.

Tracy told me,

"101 dance couples-ten will go on."

"I know," I began, "I might go on."

"Might?" Maybelle responded, "Girl, you're kidding. You're a dancer. And if Amanda gets far, you will, too."

"This competition has been the best in the country."

"How did Amanda do last year at Nationals?"

"Here's some information about her. Amanda and Benjamin place 17th overall at Nationals…they did not make the finals. Maryland hasn't had a dancer win Nationals yet."

"But you're better than Amanda. Her not making the finals-that because she isn't the best. However, she was in the Top 20 of the Nation."

I went back to my lunch, but my mind wasn't on it. I competed my hardest at state and I had to do it again.

After lunch, I let my food settle and watched some of the competitors. At four pm, my coach said,

"Time for you both to change into your clothes."

We did that and did our hair. Time for competition. At five, we were ready.

My coach said,

"Wait her. You two are performing in 20 minutes. If you're nearby, it'll be fine."

Tracy and everyone noticed that were waiting nervously for our turn.

Good.

Amanda was sitting in the audience. She was so smug up there! She smirked as my as if to say,

You're not as good as you think you are.

All right, I thought, Now Nationals has begun for us. We no longer have a party here. That's no longer important. Just go on to the second level.

_  
_ "And now, number 55, representing Maryland, from Baltimore and the champion of the Maryland State Dance Competition, Crystal and Fender!"

I knew it was time for our poses and began our Paso Doble dance.

_It was a strange sensation to dance at Nationals, to be a perform. All my life I had dreamed of it. No matter where I competed, I seemed to have that talent. _

_I heard the sayings of dancing over and over again._

"_No, dance with passion."_

"_Passion wins competitions."  
"Skill gets recognized."  
"A perfect partner comes once in a life time and those who get one are lucky."  
Maybe I had a calling here._

_THE END_


End file.
